Moments
by Asylum Survivor
Summary: "I love you more than all the stars in all the galaxies combined." Ichihime.
1. Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Heartbreak**

* * *

_**twilight**_

July is a hot month so everyone waits after the sun makes it final round in the sky and settles down.

"Have you ever wondered where the sun goes after it sets?" She asks him, turning her head to him.

They are sitting on her back porch, skipping rocks on the pond.

"No," He replies, not really listening to her.

"The sun goes away to meet his beloved, the moon. And when the moon rises to meet the sky, the sun sings with joy." She informs him.

The cicadas hold their breath for his response.

"Then I am the sun, and you are the moon." He finally says.

* * *

**I felt like I had to make a set of Ichihime drabbles. So bascially I will make a set of 100 drabbles. 100 drabbles = 100 chapters. Reviews are love.**


	2. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Heartbreak**

* * *

_**eyes**_

Her eyes are reflections of the sky. He notices it when they are sitting next to each other after school. The wind rustles the branches and the leaves dance in the later summer day. She laughs and the clouds within him part. She tucks her rust hair behind her ears and he reaches for her hand. She squeezes back and he falls even more in love with her.

* * *

**I felt like I had to make a set of Ichihime drabbles. So bascially I will make a set of 100 drabbles. 100 drabbles = 100 chapters. Reviews are love.**


	3. Rain (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Heartbreak.**

* * *

_**rain**_

She sat on her window seat, and looked out the window. She leaned her head against the wintry glass and drew her knees close to her chest. Her warm grey eyes focused on one single drop of rain sliding down the other side of the window.  
"Shhhh..." The rain poured down onto the streets, coating the asphalt with water. It wasn't heavy rain, but it wasn't a drizzle, either.  
"If I were rain that joins the sky and earth that otherwise never touch, could I join two hearts as well?" She murmured to the raindrops.  
"Orihime?" Ichigo put a hand on her thin shoulder and shook her out of her shallow daydreams.  
"Hmm?" Orihime turned around and found herself gazing into his mesmerizing dark eyes.  
"Um, don't you wanna work on our project for science on extraterrestrial life?" He asked her softly.  
"All right." She reluctantly slid off of the seat and moved to the twin-sized bed. He handed her a piece of paper and she started reading it. But by the time Orihime had gotten to the second paragraph or so, she smiled to herself because she had felt a spark when he touched her hand as he handed her the paper.  
She hummed softly, and smiled to herself. "If you just realized,"  
"What?" Ichigo didn't look up from his science project, which was a model of an animal cell.  
"Never mind." Orihime sighed. Even though she had felt a spark, she knew in her heart that he would never understand her true feelings for him.  
The clouds let their troubles go through the rain as Orihime longed to say those three little words to the boy she had known all her life.

* * *

**I felt like I had to make a set of Ichihime drabbles. So bascially I will make a set of 100 drabbles. 100 drabbles = 100 chapters. Reviews are love.**


	4. Rain (Part Two)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Rainy days.  
**

* * *

_**rain**_

The rain is soothing as it falls to the earth in a teeming downpour. April is a month full of precipitation. It is meant for one to lay in bed with their loved one all day, and hold each other.

Orihime wraps the comforter around her tighter so the cold doesn't seep in from outside. She snuggles in close to Ichigo and puts a tiny hand on his cheek.

She gazes lovingly into his hazel eyes. He gives her a crooked grin, the one that makes her heart explode into a million butterflies. He leans in to brush the stray hairs off of her forehead. He then kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, Inoue." Ichigo murmurs. "I love you more than all the stars in all the galaxies."

"I love you, too, Ichigo." Orihime sighs happily as he takes her hand and traces the ring on her fourth finger.

The couple lays in bed, mapping each other out, so they can never forget each other.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I couldn't post yesterday! I was busy with studying for finals, so I'm making it up to you guys by hopefully posting another chapter soon. Love you guys, even though you don't review as much I'd like you guys to. I only got one review last chapter. Jem is sad now. Reviews are like little love letters.  
**


	5. Five Lifetimes (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Rainy days.  
**

* * *

_**the first lifetime**_

The morning light filters through the gossamer curtains, casting a glow.

Ichigo opens his eyes and finds himself on his stomach, facing away from the window. He rolls over to see Orihime softly singing to a wiggling bundle.

He sits up and slides closer to the russet haired woman next to him, trying to inspect what that bouncing whimpering thing is that is in Orihime's arms. When he looks down, all he sees is a pair of gray eyes staring back at him.

Who is this tiny human, he wonders to himself. He lifts his hand to brush his golden hair, and his chocolate eyes catch a glint of gold. It's a ring, what his eyes had picked up. A gold wedding band on his hand. He looks at Orihime and sees the matching band on her finger.

They're married.

"Sora was hungry." Orihime explains with a nervous smile. She rocks the weeping baby and sings a song that involves something about being the sea if the other person is a boat.

Finally, it hits Ichigo. He's married to her and they have a baby.

Thus begins the first lifetime.

* * *

**Ahh! Don't kill me for not posting in a while. I was swamped with finals and school, so I had zero time to write the next chapter. And yes, I will update Box of Chocolates. I'm currently writing the fifth chapter. Reviews are love letters.**


	6. Baby (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Rainy days.  
**

* * *

_**baby**_

"Dr. Kurosaki, you've got a call on line 4. It's your wife."

Ichigo is walking to lab room to get test results for a patient, when a nurse stops him in the hallway.

"Oh, okay." He says as he reaches into his coat pocket for his phone to check the time. He has 2 minutes before he has to visit his patient.

But why would Orihime call him _now_? She knows that he is busy at this time, especially now since there is a new patient. He finds the small wall phone, picks up the receiver, dials to extension 4. And he waits for Orihime to pick up.

"Didn't make it," is the first thing he hears from the other end. He hears her take shaky breaths.

"What didn't make it?" He asks her, apprehensively waiting for an answer.

"The baby, he didn't make it." Orihime's voice is hardly a whisper.

It takes him time to process what she tells him, and when he does, the phone falls from his hands.

* * *

**Ahh! Don't kill me for not posting in a while. I was swamped with finals and school, so I had zero time to write the next chapter. And yes, I will update Box of Chocolates. I'm currently writing the fifth chapter. Reviews are love letters.**


	7. Five Lifetimes (Part Two)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: Rainy days.  
**

* * *

_**the second lifetime**_

It's a busy day at the hospital. Orihime has no time to get a break, but she somehow manages to make it past the mailroom to collect her daily mail. It's a habit of hers, starting all the way from when she was a little girl.

She grabs the small pile of letters, and rushes out to make it in time for a patient's operation. As she speed walks to the operating room, Orihime sifts through her mail.

"Bills, bills, junk." She mutters to herself as she shoves her accordion folder on the patient under her arm.

Then her fingers land on a heavy envelope. It has her name on it, but no return address.

"If this is one of Ichigo's stupid tricks, I swear to God," She thinks to herself. She's running late.

But something inside her urges her to open the letter, and so she does.

The envelope is too pretty to throw away.

What she pulls out is an unfolded card, smooth and shiny. Someone must have paid a lot of money for this type of stationary.

The card itself doesn't have many bells and whistles, but it's the words that catch Orihime's attention.

Scrawled along the cardstock in an elegant font are the words,

_You are cordially invited to celebrate _

_the wedding of_

_Orihime Inoue_

_and_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_On Friday night_

_November the 29th_

_At 7 o'clock_

_Thirty-five East Olivet Avenue_

_Followed by a reception_

_RSVP 213-555-1821_

The stack of mail falls from her hands and Orihime Inoue squeals in delight, shouting yes for the whole world to hear.

* * *

**I was also thinking of making a separate story about the five lifetimes Orihime talks about in FLOL speech, but so far I am bit brain dead on a beginning for it. So any ideas? Enjoy this chapter! ~A**


	8. Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Title: Moments**

**Pairing: Ichihime**

**Inspiration: soft sighs**

* * *

**_hair_**

She has strange hair.

His fingers brush her long silk hair as she sighs into him. She snuggles in closer, cocooned in his warmth. Her shallow breaths come out in little whispers and she balls her fists in her sleep. He takes a handful of her copper hair and strokes her head. With a gentle sigh, he leans to kiss her forehead and he murmurs those three little words.

She wakes up with "I love you, too" at the tip of her tongue.

* * *

**So yeah... I updated. Don't expect me to update BOC, though. It'll take a long time. Thanks to aquaprincess98 for giving me the prompt for 'hair'!**


End file.
